¡No te acerques!
by MitsuNyanDesu
Summary: A todos le extrañó la repentina "amistad" entre Rusia y América, tanto que algunos querían llegar a fondo. Descubre lo que pasó tras la fatídica noche que cambió la vida de una de las naciones más jóvenes, ¿Cuál fue la reacción del resto? -A partir de mañana viviré contigo- -Quería reportar abuso sexu- -Tu...eres bastate lindo- - DUDE?-/RusAmeBela/Spamano/GerIta ¡Y más!
1. Chapter 1

Silencio.

Un silencio tan pesado que podía hacerse insoportable, que sin embargo era opacado por la animosa charla entre dos superpotencias que parecían totalmente ajenas a las miradas de todo tipo que los rodeaban; algunas curiosas, otras aterradas, otras simplemente inexpresivas, algunas molestas y otras confundidas.

Removió su cabello rubio irritado, no lo entendía para nada, conocía a Alfred desde prácticamente que nació, conocía sus sentimientos y conocía sus intenciones, pero aun así no encontraba lógica a su aparente y repentina amistad con lo que fue durante décadas su némesis por excelencia.

¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?

Claro que estaba aterrado, Gran Bretaña junto a otras potencias serían directamente impactados por la relación entre ambos países y el como su representante tenía que encargarse de evitar que los países más pequeños o que no estaban desarrollados por completo recibieran el impacto de esta extraña relación.

Miró al de gafas, ¿Qué sería lo que estaría pasando por la mente del estadounidense?

Comenzó a golpear su lápiz ansiosamente la hoja que estaba sobre la mesa y penetró con la mirada al de ojos cielo.

-Si sólo te limitas a mirarlos no sabrás que pasa realmente- el rubio miró con cara de molestia al francés a su lado mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa.

-¿Sabes que no puedes traer ningún tipo de alcohol a las sedes de la ONU verdad?- dijo el británico mirando con fastidio a Francis, este se limitó a reír.

-Eso pasa por gente tan económica como tú- Arthur apretó los dientes.

 _-Shut up you bloody hit!-_ Francis rio nuevamente e ignoró el insulto del británico.

-Ya hablando en serio ¿no te parece rara la relación entre Iván y nuestro pequeño Alfie?- Inglaterra suspiró y se limitó a apoyar su mentón sobre su mano derecha, no estaba de humor como para pelear con el francés.

-¿Acaso no lo ves? ¿O el vino está comenzando a afectarte el cerebro?- Francia frunció el ceño.

-¡Rayos es por eso que estás completamente solo!- a pesar que tenía la tentación de iniciar una de sus peleas se resignó.

\- Por supuesto que me preocupo por el idiota- el francés lo miró travieso y el británico midió el calibre de sus palabras.

-¡P-POR SUPUESTO QUE ES POR MI SITUACIÓN ECONÓMICA IDIOTA!- Claro, su orgullo va primero.

-Ah…claro que eres un tsundere-

-¿Tsun?- preguntó confundido Arthur.

-No es nada- dijo el francés y miró a las superpotencias.

-Claro que desde que ganó Trump, Alfred ha estado completamente raro- añadió Francis.

-Es obvio, Trump es completamente distinto a Obama y ahora está privado de muchas más cosas- Añadió Arthur, a pesar de que las ciudades estaban a favor de Hillary, la población rural estuvo a favor de Trump, y a pesar que el éxito de Hillary estaba asegurado las cosas se dieron vuelta a último momento. Según el testimonio de Matthew, Alfred casi lloró cuando ganó el multimillonario y se aferró a su ahora ex presidente rogándole que no se fuera, que sin él no sería nada.

Y ahora gracias a la controvertida relación que habían formado Trump y Putin, el miedo de que se iniciara la tercera guerra mundial, principalmente si con esta extraña alianza se decidieran de meter las narices en el medio oriente (o por lo menos más de lo que ya estaban metidos) era muy grande.

-Hey América, ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar después de la reunión?- el francés casi escupe su vino y el británico vomitó sangre, esto era peligroso.

 _-Of course dude!-_

- _DUDE!?-_ fue lo que pensaron al mismo tiempo ambos rubios volviéndose pálidos.

Siguieron risas por parte de ambos países, mientras los que en su momento fueron los ejemplos a seguir del "pequeño Al" morían internamente, aunque la sangre que salía por la boca de Arthur era tres veces más que la que vomitaba en el cumpleaños del problemático rubio.

-Arthur…- dijo la voz temblorosa de su "amienemigo".

Antes de que el otro pudiera responder, Francis junto a una expresión de muerte interna tomó los hombros del británico.

-Odio tener que hacer alianzas contigo pero, tenemos que vigilar que no salga de control- Arthur asintió, en definitiva odiaba ser equipo con Francis pero no tenía opción, si no quería que Alfred terminara en el lado oscuro bebiendo vodka en Siberia en una cabaña en mitad de un bosque con Iván quizás haciendo que cosas; porque sí; temía que el ruso pudiera hacerle algo, aunque Alfred ya estaba bastante grande como para defenderse solo, aun tenía su instinto de mamá Bretaña. Al igual que Francis tenía el instinto fraternal con Alfred y Matthew y ambos sabían que Rusia era peligroso y que podía ser doble cara con el americano.

La reunión dio por finalizada y todas las naciones salieron del salón.

A punto vieron que ambas naciones salían del salón, los ojos azules y los verdes de los europeos se cruzaron decididos y partieron tras Alfred e Iván.

Llegaron a un pequeño bar en la ciudad de Nueva York, cosa que era ventajosa para los "espías" que se dirigieron inmediatamente a esconderse tras el muro donde se ubicaba el pasillo que llevaba a los baños cercanos a las naciones, les dejaban ver las espaldas y estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar con claridad lo que conversaban.

-Bien _frog_ atento a cada detalle-

-Por supuesto cejotas, a eso vinimos y no se te ocurra tomar ninguna gota de alcohol-

-Y a ti intentar coquetear con alguien-

-Oh _mon amour_ es inevitable gracias a las feromonas que exudo- Antes que Arthur pudiera reclamar una voz femenina los hizo callar.

-Cállense o les parto la puta cara- Y allí en frente de los europeos estaba ella, de piel blanca, cabello platinado y completamente lacio hasta la cintura con una cinta sobre el mismo de color blanco, junto a un corto vestido negro y tacones del mismo color, claro no podría andar con un vestido con delantal en un bar de Estados Unidos y si quería disimular tendría que modificar su atuendo.

-No es bueno para una carita tan linda como la tuya tirar blasfemias como esas _amour_ \- la bielorrusa lo miró con asco, ella sólo quería saber que estaba haciendo el maldito del norteamericano metido con el ruso nuevamente, no quería que nadie se metiera entre el "amor" que tenían ella y su hermano mayor.

-Tú cállate- dijo ella de forma arisca.

-Eeeh…será posible que tú también estés aquí para…-

-Controlar que el capitalista no se pase de la raya con mi preciado hermano mayor- dijo Belarus tajante, suponía que una mano más no les caería mal.

Media hora en la cual ninguno de los tres despegó la mirada del par y no hablaban nada de su relación, Francis tuvo que controlar al británico que no saliera a golpear al "mocoso malagradecido" cuando lanzó un comentario sobre su sobreprotección hacia a él y ambos a agarrar a bielorrusa para que no asesinara a Alfred por darle un empujón amigable al ruso.

El rubio de cabello atado suspiró y se sentó agotado.

-¡No estamos consiguiendo nada con quedarnos aquí mirando como hablan sobre estupideces!-

-Estúpido baja la voz o nos escucharán- lo regañó Inglaterra, Francia se paró y como un niño amurrado estaba decidido a marcharse, sin embargo la bielorrusa llamó a atención de ambos.

-Alf me gustaría decirte algo…- el trío los miró expectantes sin pestañear siquiera.

-¿Qué pasa Vanya?- los rubios tuvieron que agarrar a la chica que amenazaba con ir a matar al rubio.

-Tú…eres bastante lindo- dijo Iván con una sonrisa apenada y las mejillas un poco rosa. Alfred únicamente lo miró con sus ojos abiertos como platos y el bourbon a medio beber sobre la mesa. Los otros tres estaban igual de impactados que el del mechón, sin embargo Alfred pareció salir de su trance y su rostro tomó un ligero color rosa, algo extremadamente raro de ver en el rubio.

-Ja…jajaja- la risa nerviosa del muchacho que se notaba que intentaba hacer algo para ocultar su rostro levemente sonrojado.

 _ **-Así que es del tipo que es malo con los halagos de este tipo-**_ pensaron los cuatro al unísono.

-Gracias… _i guess_ \- dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca.

"¡QUE CLASE DE REACCIÓN ES ESA!" pensaron el trío y Belarus estaba a punto de salir y matar al norteamericano pero Francis la tenía con fuerza y le tapaba la boca mientras que Inglaterra un poco apenado bajaba sus manos al muslo de la bielorrusa y confiscaba las cuchillas de la de cabellera lisa. Cualquiera que los vea llamaría sin duda a la policía y los denunciaría por acoso sexual e intento de violación.

-Kufufu, tus reacciones son divertidas pequeño América- dijo el ruso moviendo el cabello del americano. América soltó una especie de insulto y tomó de su trago.

-Creo que podría volverme adicta a ellas- dijo más bien para sí mismo.

- _Well dude_ creo que iré al baño-

El trio estaba tan concentrado en intentar controlar a Natalia que para cuando se dieron cuenta el gringo estaba con una cara inexpresiva viendo la comprometedora escena de Francis con una mano apretando a la chica de la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo y una mano en su boca mientras el británico tenía las manos en los muslos de la chica. Hubo un incómodo silencio en el que nadie decía nada y con caras inexpresivas. Sin decir nada el estadounidense tomó su celular y lo guió a su oreja.

-Quería reportar acoso sexu—

-¡LO PODEMOS EXPLICAR!- gritaron los dos rubios mientras soltaban a la de cabello platinado que no tenía ninguna expresión en particular.

Después de 15 minutos de los que Alfred miraba con cara desaprobadora a los europeos, Belarus no paraba de abrazar a su hermano diciendo cuanto lo amaba.

Alfred suspiró frustrado y se quitó las gafas metiéndolas en uno de sus bolsillos, dándole un aspecto mucho más jovial del que ya tenía.

-Ya que están aquí ¿Por qué no se unen a nosotros?- el trío miró al chico.

De todas formas ¿Qué podría salir mal?

.

.

.

Nueve en punto de la mañana, el olor a alcohol en su habitación se hace casi insoportable.

Mira a su alrededor, en su lado derecho está la delgada figura de la bielorrusa y a su izquierda el ruso, los tres tapados hasta arriba.

Su rostro palideció ¡¿Qué MIERDA HABÍA PASADO?!

En un estado de pánico decidió controlarse y tragar saliva, si despertaba a uno de los dos las cosas se pondrían peores, levantó las blancas sábanas y pudo ver que a excepción de que su pantalón y algunos botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados estaba completo, miró a la chica y también estaba completa, su cinta en el cabello desarreglada y una de sus piernas enredada en una de las de el mismo, la única diferencia es que llevaba una de sus sudaderas que le había prestado la noche anterior para que no se sintiera incómoda con el vestido que llevaba. Suspiró y miró al ruso que estaba completo a excepción de su abrigo.

Se tiró hacia atrás y suspiro aliviado, por poco le da un ataque por pensar que se había metido en un trío con los dos hermanos. Giró su cabeza y miró a la bielorrusa que dormía plácidamente a su lado, no se imaginaba que tan ebria tenía que estar para ceder dormir con él, aunque ya habían dormido una vez tras la guerra fría pero fue porque no tenían opción.

Con cuidado de no despertar a los hermanos rusos se levantó y caminó hacia la sala donde tuvo que esquivar a un Arthur muerto en el piso y a Francis tirado en el sillón con una botella de vino al lado.

Miró al que fue su mentor en un momento de su vida y sintió pena, de todas formas fue él el que le sugirió tomar. Lo tomó sin mucha dificultad y lo recostó en una de las habitaciones de invitados.

Volvió a caminar hacia su habitación para buscar su celular para escuchar algo mientras se dignaba a limpiar el desastre que dejaron las otras naciones ¡Parecía que se había formado la tercera guerra mundial allí mismo! Miró una de sus cortinas que tenía una gigante mancha de vino y suspiraba al pensar que no tenían ni una semana desde que la había comprado. Recogió los vasos de la sala y los llevó a la cocina, haría que Arthur o Francis los lavaran.

Había limpiado más de la mitad de la casa a excepción de unos ceniceros y las bolsas de basura que quedaban por sacar cuando sintió una presencia tras de sí.

- _Mornin'-_

 _-добрае раніца (dobraje ranica)-_

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Alfred, Natalia se limitó a asentir y tomó una de las bolsas de basura.

-Te ayudaré- A Alfred le sorprendió verla tan servicial, quizás era su forma de agradecer haberla invitado a dormir y no echarla a ella y su hermano a un hotel.

-Gracia—

Fue interrumpido por el sonido de alguien vomitando, si reconocía la voz y los quejidos se trataba de Arthur.

-¿Puedes ir a despertar a Francis y tu hermano?- la bielorrusa asintió y caminó en dirección a la habitación donde estaba su hermano.

Alfred suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina a terminar de lavar los vasos y copas.

A las dos horas (cuando por fin hicieron que Arthur dejara de vomitar hasta el agua) se sentaron en la mesa a tomar el desayuno que había preparado Alfred con ayuda del francés.

Fue un desayuno animado, todo iba dentro de lo que se podía llamar común, Arthur y Francis tenían sus peleas habituales en las cuales el francés criticaba la cocina del inglés uniendo a Alfred de vez en cuando.

Iván y Alfred hablaban de temas triviales riendo de vez en cuando, sin embargo la bielorrusa parecía metida en sus pensamientos mientras miraba a Iván y Alfred hablando animados, tenía que proteger a su hermano cueste lo que cueste.

-América- todos tomaron atención hacia la bielorrusa la cual con una cara inexpresiva y fría dijo las palabras que cambiarían la vida del norteamericano.

-A partir de mañana viviré contigo-

 _ **Shut up you bloody hit!: ¡Cállate maldito imbécil!**_

 _ **Of course dude!: Por supuesto amigo**_

 _ **Dude: Es como amigo/compadre/hermano**_

 _ **Frog: Rana**_

 _ **I guess: Supongo**_

 _ **Well dude: Bueno amigo**_

 _ **Mon amour: querido**_

 _ **Mornin': Buenos días**_

 _ **добрае раніца: Buenos días**_

 _ **Bueno ¡Hasta aquí el fic de hoy! Lamento el OoC, aún no me sé manejar con las personalidades muy bien, todo esto salió un día que estaba dibujando con las noticias encendidas y salió algo de la relación de Trump y Putin y luego…me pasé po kjshd**_

 _ **Este fic va dedicado a una amiga mía en el fandom, se llama MakiMinnion y ojalá pasen por su perfil porque escribe cosas hermosas 3**_

 _ **Ojalá les guste y recuerden nada es lo que parece.**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


	2. Quizás es simple curiosidad

- _What?-_ preguntó el americano con un tic en el ojo pero manteniendo una sonrisa.

-Que me vendré a vivir contigo, ¿Acaso eres sordo?- dijo la chica frunciendo en ceño mientras tranquilamente tomaba de su té ignorando la mirada de consternación del resto, ¿Que bicho le había picado?

-Belarus...¿Será que aun sigues con los efectos del alcohol?- preguntó Francia intentando sacar un razonamiento lógico para la propuesta de la europea.

-Ya llamé a mi jefe para que trajera mi equipaje- dijo ella tranquilamente, al estadounidense como nunca se le hinchó una vena.

-...Natalia...no deberías llegar y tomar esas decisiones sin siquiera consultarle al dueño de _this fucking apartment you know?-_ dijo el con una sonrisa más fría que la mismísima Siberia.

-Tiene razón Natalia...no deberías hacer cosas como esas sin tener el consentimiento de Alfred- dijo el ruso, Natalia simplemente lo miró inexpresiva.

-¿Porque lo defiendes? ¿No se supone que es tu mayor amenaza para llegar a ser el primero en el mundo?- dijo Natalia, de alguna Iván sintió que la mirada que le otorgó su hermana menor fue peor que muchas otras que le habían dado, incluso que las del mismísimo Alfred le daba durante la guerra fría.

-D-De que hablas Belarus, ahora somos amigos- dijo el ruso agitando sus manos nervioso, se dio vuelta para ver al americano, su mirada de alguna forma era sombría, Arthur miró preocupado a Alfred, sabía que el americano esta enojado y que lo mejor sería dejarlo solo antes de que se formara un escándalo.

-Quizás deberías pensar de nuevo lo que es-

-Iván ¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó Alfred más bien dando una orden, el ruso simplemente lo siguió a una de las habitaciones. Arthur y Francis miraron a los dos entrar en la habitación y luego dirigieron su mirada a la chica que tomaba su té como si nada pasara.

-Mira Natalia seré sincero, realmente quiero saber porqué insistes tanto en esto de vivir con Alfred, no es porque te agrade precisamente, eso lo tengo claro- dijo Arthur de forma seria, Natalia suspiró de forma pesada.

-Miren, no sé ustedes pero no me fio para nada de esta repentina amistad y creo que Alfred planea algo, no voy a dejar que mi hermano caiga en su tela de araña como si nada.- dijo ella, de alguna forma tenía razón, no sorprendería a nadie que alguno de los dos tuviera realmente alguna intención oculta, pero ir a vivir a la casa del enemigo…

-Ya veo, usas la antigua técnica de acercarte al enemigo para ver todo desde el primer plano- dijo Francia apoyando su mentón en sus mano, Arthur miró a Francia, ¿Que se traía entre manos?

-A si que entiendes a lo que me refiero, supongo que tienes más neuronas de las que pensé que tenías- dijo Belarus raramente sonriendo, Arthur levantó una de sus cejas gruesas.

-¿Estás de su lado?- preguntó Arthur, Francis rió un poco ¿burlesco?

- _Mon amour,_ no sabes lo divertida que se puede volver esta situación- Arthur estuvo a punto de reclamarle algo cuando el gabacho lo interrumpió.

-Aparte, tampoco me fio de esta repentina amistad, puede que Rusia o América esté planeando algo- dijo Francis levantándose y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la europea.

-Siempre es bueno tener una mano extra, ¿No es así _ma belle?_ \- Natalia tomó un cuchillo de mantequilla y se lo puso en el cuello del francés, el mismo levantó las manos en son de paz junto a una sonrisa forzada, sabía que la chica era capaz de degollar a alguien incluso con una cuchara.

-Nada de sobrenombres ¿entendido?-

-Lo entiendo pero por favor baja ese cuchillo- pobre Alfred.

Todos desviaron la mirada a notar que Iván y Alfred habían salido de la dichosa habitación, Iván parecía un poco apenado y Alfred tenía una sonrisa.

Algo había pasado dentro de ese cuarto.

-Está bien Natalia, te vendrás a vivir con el _hero-_ dijo el rubio , la de cabello platino simplemente sonrió para si misma, ahora podía proteger a su hermano de todo el mal del mundo, ¡Lo había logrado! Ahora su preciado hermano mayor iba a dejar su timidez e iba a aceptar su amor para casarse y tener unos hermosos hijos deformes.

-Espero que nos llevemos bien Bela- dijo el americano con su estúpida sonrisa colgate _made in USA,_ Belarus irritada tomó nuevamente el cuchillo y se lo llevó al cuello de América.

-¡YA DEJA LOS CUCHILLOS DE MANTEQUILLA!- gritaron Arthur y Francis irritados, Rusia solo miró confundido.

-Nada de sobrenombres, que vaya a vivir contigo no significa que me vaya a llevar bien contigo maldito cerdo capitalista, ¿Entendiste?- la de cabello plateado re acomodó su cabello tras el hombro y caminó hacia la salida.

- _Briat-_

 _-D-Da?-_

 _-_ Acompañame a buscar mi equipaje- dijo ella con una sonrisa mortalmente dulce mientras llevaba a la fuerza al asustado Rusia gritando cosas tipo "¡No te acerques!", "¡Suéltame!" o "Alguien por favor ayúdeme"

Después de un pequeño escándalo quedó el trío de rubios y el menor de ellos soltó un suspiro lanzándose al sillón.

-Su cara es preciosa, pero su actitud realmente es difícil- dijo Francis sacando una copa de vino de dios sabe donde, Arthur por su lado se sentó en uno de los sofás y miró preocupado al menor.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien?- preguntó Arthur, Alfred lo miró travieso.

-¡Claro que no es porque me preocupe por ti! _A-asshole-_ Alfred rió.

-Tan tsundere- dijeron Francis y Alfred al mismo tiempo.

-Alguien me puede decir que carajos es ser tsun...lo que sea- preguntó hastiado Arthur.

- _Of course i'll be fine!_ Soy un héroe, los héroes no se van a dejar vencer por una damisela un poco tosca- dijo Alfred inflando el pecho de orgullo, Arthur suspiró.

-Espero que digas lo mismo después de la primera semana- dijo el anglosajón, Alfred volvió a reír.

-De que hablas viejo, de seguro que no se queda más allá de un par de semanas, tampoco es que tenga planeado vivir conmigo casi un año como la última vez*- El de cejas más gruesas simplemente miró hacia otro lado, puede que el estadounidense tuviera razón y la chica se aburriera al par de semanas, pero la bielorrusa era realmente impredecible.

-Bueno no sé ustedes, pero _mon amour_ Matthew me estás esperando en su hogar con una hermosa comida, espero que la chica esta no te mate, _Au revoir-_ y soltando una de sus características risas el francés desapareció como si se tratara de espuma.

El tiempo pasó y Arthur también se tuvo que ir, no sin antes decirle al estadounidense que se cuidara para luego negar completamente que tenía interés sobre la integridad física de Alfred.

Vivir con Belarus...no es algo que estuviera originalmente en sus planes, pero dada a las circunstancias no tenia remedio, era entendible que la chica no confiara ni en lo más mínimo en el, estaba claro que no podía negarse, no después de todo lo que había insistido el ruso en que la perdonara, que apenas encontrara una solución que no incluya a la muchacha violándose al ruso se la llevaría lejos de el gringo.

Removió su cabello y miró al techo con una bola de pensamientos, por un lado era un héroe, no podía dejar a una chica así como así y aun no confiaba del todo el Rusia, no es como si de un día a otro lo considerara su mejor amigo, ese lugar ya estaba ocupado y el siempre sería su némesis, no era algo que le gustaría cambiar, pero Iván estaba actuando medio raro, de alguna forma parecía mucho más dócil, como si realmente se hubiera acercado a el por gusto propio y no por una orden.

…

…

 _GOD!_ No debía pensar cosas como esas.

Tomó su chaqueta y se decidió por ir a dar una vuelta, tenía que despejar su mente.

Ató los cordones de sus converse y se miró al espejo, con una polera básica blanca y unos pantalones gastados junto a su fiel chaqueta de cuero, cualquiera que lo viera no pensaría que es el representante de una nación tan grande como Estados Unidos. Rió para si mismo, tener más de doscientos años y representar diecinueve era algo que siempre le causaba gracia aunque también se podía transformar en un pensamiento triste. Golpeo sus cachetes y se mojó la cara, no era momento para deprimirse por cosas como esas, no sería nada heroico que Belarus llegara y el tuviera la cara echa un desastre, los héroes no se deprimen.

Se colocó a Texas, y tomando sus llaves y su celular decidió dar una pequeña caminata.

Dio la vuelta por la esquina y admiró a su gente, Nueva York si que podía ser un lugar agitado durante el día.

-Ve~ ¡América!- volteó y pudo ver a dos personas que no sobrepasan los veinte, identificó el curioso rizo de Italia y al fortachón de Alemania a su lado.

-Si es el pequeño Feli y el gran Ludwig, ¿Que hacen aquí?- preguntó desordenando el cabello de Italia mientras este sonreía.

-Doitsu quería ver la ciudad así que lo acompañé a cambio de un poco de pasta- dijo este volviendo a abrazar el brazo de un avergonzado alemán.

- _Italien_ que te he dicho sobre abrazarme en lugares como estos- dijo Ludwig a modo de reproche, Italia infló sus mejillas.

-Ve~ si en mi país es normal que dos amigos se abracen- dijo el italiano, Alfred soltó una risa característica de el.

-Aparte en varias partes de mi país ya es legal el matrimonio homosexual- dijo Alfred, Italia se ruborizó y Alemania pareció molestarse.

-¡No digas esas cosas!-

-Hahaha, suerte con su relación, realmente la apoyo- dijo el estadounidense despidiéndose con un gesto en la mano retirándose de la escena.

Feliciano miró al rubio a su lado aun con el corazón latiendo a mil, que querría decir el americano con eso, ¿Acaso creía que eran pareja? Bueno...no le molestaría ser pareja con el alemán, después de todo, amaba pasar el tiempo con el, ver la cara que ponía ante cada acción del italiano, era detallista y siempre lo mimaba...un momento...eso era como si el alemán realmente estuviera...no, no era posible...¿O si?

-Doitsu...- el alemán miró con curiosidad al italiano.

-Me gustaría que nuestra boda fuera en Hawaii- el alemán se ruborizó y con los nervios de punta gritó sus siguiente decisión.

-ITALIEN, 10 VUELTAS A LA CUADRA ¡AHORA!-

-Ve~ Porqué~~-

.

.

.

Mientras en algún lado de la ciudad nueva dos chicos caminan tomados de las manos, el ambiente es meloso y llaman las miradas alrededor, eran extranjeros de eso no había duda y sin duda hacían una pareja de lejos adorable.

La más baja se disculpa con el chico que parecía ser su novio al sentir su celular sonando, era su mejor amiga, algo que era muy raro en ella, no era del tipo que llamaba cuando estaba aburrida así que se preocupó un poco.

-¿Aló?-

- _¿Zwingli?-_

-¿Qué pasó?-

- _¿Donde estás?-_

-Aún sigo en América después de la reunión, ¿Que pasa?-

- _Necesito que nos juntemos_ _-_

Después de unos minutos más hablando la chica cortó la llamada y miró con un poco de pena a su novio.

-Natalia me necesita no sé para que, prometo que me desocupare temprano- la chica puso una mirada de perro atropellado, el chico no pudo evitar que se le ablandara el corazón y acarició la melena rubia de la pequeña suiza.

-No hay problema, nos vemos en el hotel ¿Sí?- tras eso le dio un pequeño beso y la chica partió al lugar de encuentro.

-Supongo que haré un poco de turismo- dijo para si mismo, estaba dispuesto a andar cuando sintió una voz tras de si.

-¿Islandia?-

-España, Romano- dijo este un poco sorprendido, no esperaba ver al dúo de morenos en ese lugar.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer?- preguntó el siempre amigable España, Islandia negó, España sonrió de forma gentil.

-¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros?- el islandés lo pensó un poco, se supone que la liechtense lo acompañaría al departamento de Alfred a buscar unos papeles y luego irían a comer, pero como ahora estaba sólo...los papeles podían esperar.

-Está bien-

.

.

.

-¿Vivirás con el?- preguntó la de ojos verdes, la de cabello platinado asintió.

-Será sólo por un tiempo, debo vigilar que no planeé nada contra mi hermano- dijo Natalia, Lily tomó un sorbo de su jugo mientras miraba con curiosidad a la bielorrusa.

-¿No será que en realidad sientes curiosidad hacia Alfred?- la rusa se atragantó con su comida.

-¡Como si eso fuera posible! ¿Porqué piensas estupideces como esas?- dijo intentando guardar la compostura.

-Porque si lo que quisieras fuera proteger a tu hermano, ¿No sería mejor irte a vivir con él directamente?-

Liechtenstein 1 / Bielorrusia 0

-Es mejor vigilar directamente al enemigo- dijo la rusa desviando la mirada, Lily sonrió de forma cálida, a veces su mejor amiga podía ser tan adorable.

-Sólo quiero saber que es lo bueno que tiene como para que Iván se interese tanto en el, incluso antes que la guerra fría el siempre llegaba emocionado a contarnos sobre Estados Unidos, sobre sus planes sobre ir a la luna y todas esas cosas- Lily miró un poco perpleja.

- _Al fin y al cabo sólo son celos-_

 _ ***Según Himaruya** **,** **Belarus y América vivieron juntos tras la guerra fría por lo menos por un año.**_

 _ **Hasta aquí el cap de hoy 3 cualquier comentario y critica es bien recibida y como siempre lamento el OoC :c**_

 _ **Reviews?**_


End file.
